The truth, and then there's the truth
by KaPetersen
Summary: Sara hides something from the team. Grissom is in on it. But they are telling the truth!
1. Chapter 1

It was 6 am and she had trained her body to wake up at about ten to 5:00am.

First she would blink the sleep out of her eyes, then she gave her mind a few minutes to adjust from sleep to wakefulness.

She slowly swiveled her body so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and she propped herself up on one elbow and then the other.

By now, Hank was there.

He was the ever faithful dog.

Because she always felt as if she were burning up, the hard wood floors felt cool and soothing to the bottom of her feet.

She let out a long slow sigh.

half way there, she thought.

A very large, a very pregnant Sara Sidle gave one last grunt and was off the bed and standing on her own two feet.

Each day was its own little accomplishment.

She was only 6 months pregnant, but because of Sara's tall, slim form, a little added weight went a long way on her.

Every morning she thought, _how in the hell am I going to do this for another three months..... at very least!!!_

Getting up and out of bed was the first challenge and proved to be the hardest of every morning.

First stop was the bathroom. Pee, shower and brush her teeth.

If food didn't make her want to throw up then the morning funk in her mouth definitely would.

Next she headed out to the kitchen.

Hank was always dieing to get out side.

Sara would push the sliding glass door open and left it open.

When Hank was inside he wanted to be out, and when he was outside he want to be in.

"Make up your mind Hank." She would turn on the morning news as if to prepare herself for what was to come through her door in about 20 minutes.

While the news played in the back round she would start coffee and feed hank.

Hank watched her always, was never more then two feet away.

Hank knew somehow that she was fragile, and Sara was starting to feel like that was all anyone did any more...Watch her.

Sara started breakfast knowing that he would be home any minute.

Another task that was proving harder with each growing inch and each passing day.

_Cereal it is,_ she thought to herself.

"HANK, GET DOWN!!! Grissom shouted.

Sara smiled to herself.

Hank knew never to jump on her.

"Hi sweetheart. How was your night? Busy shift according to the news." Sara called out from the kitchen.

"Never a dull moment And yours?...." Grissom finally came in to the kitchen where she sat at the kitchen table, watching the a segment on the Rap/murder case he and Warrick had been working on all night while sipping some orange juice.

"How did you sleep?" With that being said he planed a big "it's good to be home" kiss on sara's cheek.

"Good, I slept gooOOOooddd...." Sara's answer trailed off as she started to get up and it taking so much effort out of her that she could hardly get her sentence out coherently.

Grissom only being a half step away hurried over to make sure she got up and stayed up.

"Honey, you need to be careful." Grissom wait for her to steady and brought his arms down.

"What are we having for break fast?"

Sara slightly embarrassed that all she could concur was cereal, just shrugged,

"What would you like?" She asked cheerfully, but inside wistfully hoping he would just say toast or cereal.

"Lets go somewhere...." thinking for a half a beat. "... lets get some hot bagels from that place over on Birchwood." Grissom looking for sara's approval.

"I don't know how you do it but you read my mind!" One more day he'll have something besides cereal, she thought.

"Hank and I were just about to go for a walk... Let's walk there," Grissom's face dropped.

After just watching her so gracefully stand from the sitting position. Sara had to do some pleading.

"I NEEEEED to get outside and do some kind of exercise. It's not even that far. We walk there, sit and eat, and walk home" Sara plastered a pathetic smile on her face, Toothy grin and batting eyes.

"I don't kno....." Grissom started.

"Oh c'mon Gil," Sara cutting him off while walking towards the door, gathering hanks leash and her jacket as she went.

"I can't work, I am days away from not even being able to cook, I can hardly get off the couch by myself!"

"..... So that would make you perfectly qualified to go for a walk, how?" Grissom questioned.

_No comment_, she thought to herself but clearly expressing it on her face.

She was going to get her way.

"Fine, Fine... Just give me a second to change..." Grissom's voice trailing off as he started down the hall, ".... remind me never to get your pregnant again!"

Sara Laughing at the last comment,

"Really?" she shouted after him, "Cause I was kind of hoping for 7 more!"

Even Hanks ears perked up at that rebuttal.

Sara becoming pregnant was unexpected, unplanned, and unnoticed.... thus far.

After sara's rescue Her tolerance for violence and crime became less and less.

A burn out was fast approaching.

She thought it was a phase, or a mood that would just pass.

She had everything in her life that she needed and wanted.

She had Grissom.

Sara was to strong, and to proud of a person to just quit because she was in a mood, or a rut, though she would have to play that card for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara blew through the halls of the lab, clearly on a mission.

She found grissom reading in the break room.

"Gil, I need to talk to you. Now!" Sara spouted off, not giving Grissom enough time to say a word.

By time Grissom looked up from his paper work (an expert Crossword puzzle) Sara was half way down the hall headed for his office.

Grissom knew Sara was on for the dramatics, but he never doubted her urgency.

It wasn't uncommon for Sara to call Grissom by his first name, but for the most part at work, she still called him Grissom.

"Sara, what's going on?" He asked quietly as he shut the door behind him.

He noticed she looked worried, scared and giddy all at the same time.

And it was still two hours before her shift was suppose to start.

"Gil, just sit down, " She looked like she was going to start crying and laughing all at once.

"Sara Honey, whatever it is, you can just say it." Grissom sat in the chair next to sara and held her hand.

He was obviously getting nervous.

"Okaaaay, I think I'm pregnant." tears started rolling down sara's face.

Grissom said nothing, just held her hand and looked strait into her eyes.

"Gil say something please.." Sara was on the edge of sobs.

"You, think?.... " he started slowly.

He was more surprised that his own CSI couldn't tell if she was pregnant or not.

Sara obviously taking the question wrong, start laughing, laughing an angry laugh.

"Sara, I'm sorry if that came out wrong. Just give me a second." Grissom sucking in a long slow breath, repositioning in his set and desperately trying to think of how to word this.

"Why do you say "you think"?"

"Because my period is over a week late, and I took one of those box pregnancy tests, but I haven't seen a real doctor yet." Sara was slowly coming down from hysterics by the slow rubbing of her hand from grissom.

Grissom again said nothing.

Just held her hand.

Sara on the other hand was getting antsy.

It was bad enough she didn't even know what to do.

Let alone not knowing what was going through Grissom's head.

God probably didn't even know.

Grissom and Sara both being private people, knew the lab was no place to carry on this conversation.

"I'm sorry to just unload this on you like this, here at work-" Grissom cutting her off

"Sara, you have nothing to apologies for. I.... "

Grissom having a hard time coming up with something to calm her down, much less calm him down. "... I don't know what to do or say right at this moment....." tailing off again.

Calming words where harder to come by, by the second.

"You, you are all I need." She said on the ebb of tears.

Sara continued working at the lab less then a month before all the dangers became relevant.

Working with chemicals, physical hazards, and if smelling a decomp before was bad enough, having the nausea to go with, triggered bad reactions.

Sara had a new reason for not working at the lab.

Doctors warned Grissom and sara the dangers of being pregnant at Sara's age.

Not to mention any stress.

Post-dramatic, work related, or at home.

The odds where against them so Sara decided to leave the lab with everyone in the dark.

Sara was, and had been showing obvious signs of a burn out.

Everyone understood when she resigned knowing she would be in good hands.

Sara's routine was completely flip flopped.

She had gone years working nights, then went to swing and now she was back to being awake during the day and sleeping during the nights.

Her chances of running into someone from work were less that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hey, athnks for sticking with me**

Sara was never a woman who fussed with oddles of make-up, volumized hair-do's or fancy designer clothes.

A natural beauty.

But even the, rough around the edges, not a care in the world Sara was starting to get self conscious about her looks.

All of the sudden, she felt very plain, homey, and most of all very large.

Grissom on the other hand found beauty at every curve of Sara's expanding body.

He never found her plain, and not the least bit homey.

She didn't wear makeup cause she didn't need it, he thought.

Something about this woman bearing his child, he found down right....sexy.

He found it hard to keep his hands off of her.

He loved resting his head lightly on her belly and just listen to the gargle and sloshing sounds of her insides.

He would poke and probe at her belly in hopes that someone would poke or kick back.

Grissom never had any complaints about Sara's figure before, but he often found himself turned on even more at the sight of her figure now.

Most of all Grissom loved taking care of Sara.

A luxury he didn't always have.

Sara is a very head strong woman.

And for good reason.

She grew up independent.

Even through most of her adult life, independent and self reliant.

Even now Sara found herself enjoying Grissoms helping, sometimes pushy hand.

_______________________________________________________

"Sara, I knew this was not a good idea, we are not even half way home." Grissom trying to sound force, but was clearly panicked.

"Gil, Do me a favor and take a deep breath... " Sara winced as she grabbed her side and tried to squeeze the pain away.

"It's only a cramp, I am going to live." Grissom started pacing.

"What can I do? Do you need to sit? I'll call a cap!"

"No, no, no!" Sara was shaking her head while willing the pain to go away.

"Just give me a min, it's just a cramp, it'll pass." Sara's voice obviously strained.

Sara kept breathing deep, as she did so, noticed that Grissom was matching her actions.

As the pain started to subside she couldn't help but start laughing at a somewhat winded, very stressed out Grissom.

Sara now laughing out loud.

"My god, for someone who Supervises a lab full of people, interrogates suspects on a nightly bases, and comes face to face with cold blooded killers, you really do stress out easily!"

She said as she stood up strait and began walking again.

Grissom standing still a little dumbfounded, but ultimately relieved that nothing was seriously wrong, watched her walk on.

When they reached home Grissom insisted on calling the doctor.

Just to make sure.

"Fine, call the doctor- but I can tell you EXSACTLY what he will say."

"Humor me then. I'd like to hear from the horses mouth.... not the asses." Grissom pretty pleased with himself snickered at his own joke.

After hanging up the phone, It was Sara's turn to be smug for being right and knowing it all along.

The rest of the morning went as usual.

Sara would read case files that grissom brought home, even though they were confidential, she would read what she could get away with before Grissom would shoo her away, then she would resort back to forensic journals.

Grissom reading and working on the overflow of paper work that he much rather do at home.

Less interruptions and if Sara need anything he would be right there, and of course if he needed any Sara, she was not far.

After about and hour or two Grissom would head off to bed.

Leaving Sara alone again.

Sara would pass the time by doing idle house chores but often found it not time consuming at all.

"Hank! What should we do?" Hank just stared.

"That's what I was going to say." Hank still, said nothing, nor would he ever.

"The mall wouldn't be such a bad place on a Tuesday afternoon. I need a few things for the house, and it never hurts to stock up on baby clothes and other necessities. Good idea Hank." Sara finished.

Hank obviously used to this one sided conversation, was happy to please his owner.

He didn't know what he did, but she was happy.

Sara loaded herself into the car and started off on her journey.

________________________________________

When Sara arrived home Several hours later, to find Grissom pacing circles in the living room. Hank in toe.

"where have you been?" Grissom asked obviously distressed.

"I went to the mall. Walked around, got lunch, and went shopping...... why what's wrong?" Sara asked while setting down her shopping bags.

"Where is your cell phone? I've been calling you."

Sara reached into her purse pulling out her cell phone and looking down at the screen to see that in fact Grissom had been calling.

"I'm sorry it's on silent. I didn't know." She replied.

"Gil is something wrong?" Grissom was silent while he mapped out his next steps.

His silence only adding to Sara's Guilt.

Grissom started slow, "Sara, your needed on a case......"

Grissom searched her face only of it to stay stayed sober.

Under any other circumstances returning to working knowing that it would only be for one case would have not bothered her.

When resigning she knew she had a loyalty to the lap.

The fact that she had gain a significant amount of weight in one targeted area had been the main concern for both Sara and Grissom.

"Ok...... What case is it?" She asked.

Half the battle was over.

She seemed ok with going back to work despite the baby factor.

Now the hard part.

"Honey, Kevin Westin was given his walking papers....." Sara's heart stopped as Grissom talked on "...... Some of your key evidence was miss placed.."

"Miss placed?" Sara cut Grissom off.

"I'm sorry. Please calm down." Grissom guided her over to the couch and sat, pulling her down next to him.

The case file laid out on the coffee table.

" He was given his walking papers but if on probation until we are ready to file again.

According to the Loyalty that you sighed when you resigned states that Any CSI that acted as lead is obligated to return in the even of re-investigation."

Grissom waited a few moments and then continued.

"I fought Conrad on this. I told him it was not a high priority case and that you should have been removed form the case when Westin started making threats toward you."

Grissom Remembering the night he handed out the case.

______________________________________

One year ago.

"Sara..." Grissom called out.

"Your solo tonight. Everyone has there hands full. If Nick and Greg finish there case up tonight, I'll send Nick your way. But I need someone out there now."

Grissom asked as if he had to convince her.

"Griss, it's no problem. I'll be on the road in 5." She said with a mega watt smile while turning on her heels.

Grissom Watched while she headed for the looker room.

He never felt the need to worry about her anymore.

She seemed happy.

He was happy.

He thought they were happy together.

He never felt the need to filter her cases or limit what she worked on at a scene.

SHe talked to him about things that bothered her.

It made it easier for him to talk to her about cases that had bothered him.

He finally realized that talking it out was ten times better then holding it all in.

***Please Stay tuned…. And leave a review. My first Fic!! Thank you. All comments are welcome!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You made it..... you stuck with me through chapter 3! You are a champ! Read on my friends, read on! **

Sara stopped at her locker, re-stalking her kit and grabbed her vest.

As Sara neared the crime scene she could see Brass standing outside talking to a few neighbors.

Sara brushed past them, heading strait to work.

David was bending over the body, talking to himself for the most part, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"Hey David. What have we got?" Sara asked while donning a pair of gloves.

"White female, about 5'7, several stab wounds to the chest and abdomen areas. I count 16 total, but I haven't flipped her yet." David trying to sound optimistic.

"Did you find a weapon?" Sara now taking in her surroundings.

"No, nothing around, under, or on the body."

Sara gathering what trace evidence, blood samples and several pictures of the body she needed for her reports and then released her to David for transport.

Now Sara had the place to herself and all that was left was the meticulous job of gathering evidence.

Brass entered to find Sara laying on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Sleeping on the job?" Brass' curiosity peaked.

"There is a pair of shoe's under here, and there are bare footprints directed away from the house...." Sara sitting up as she bagged the shoes. "They might belong to our perp."

"I see. Our vic is Kelli Westin, 32. I talked to some of the neighbors. No one saw anything. The Westin's moved in about seven months ago. Seemed like a happy couple. Kevin Westin is still missing and and one of the two cars that the Westins owned is also missing. I'm going to head back and do some checking. Credit, job history, where they came from.... stuff like that."

Sara nodded as she listen to the usual start to any investigation.

"Officer is still outside if you need anything." Jim added.

"Thanks Brass. I'll let you know if I find anything." Sara said while staying focused to the task at hand.

As the hours past and the evidence piled up the case seemed to be pretty strait forward.

Husband killed the wife and is now nowhere to be found.

An APB was put of on Kevin Westin and a dark blue Toyota Pickup truck.

As Sara walked around the house one last time she was greeted by a visitor.

A man walking through the backyard.

The lack of daylight made it hard to make out a face.

Sara flew into action.

Her gun as freed from its holster and she kept out of sight.

Sara held her breath as the back sliding glass door opened and a man entered.

'Where is the officer?' Sara thought as she crouched in her position.

Once the mystery man walked past her and had his back to her, Sara stood with a firm hand holding her gun pointed in his direction.

"STOP RIGHT THERE..... put your hands in the air. Stay right where you are." Sara's voice never faltered as she shoved him into the counter to gain leverage.

Sara grabbed her two-way and started to call the absent minded officer who was still sitting outside none the wiser.

"Control this is CSI Sidle. I'm on location with possible suspect. Officer Barker is MIA. Requesting back up. Code 2"

"Copy that. Request for back up. Code 2 ETA 5 minutes."

The less then stellar officer, who was seated in his cruiser heard the broadcast.

Realizing that as the address that was being read out over the radio was the address he was seated in front of.

As Well as a request on his '20'.

He was dead meat if or when Brass catches wind of this.

Sara still standing behind the intruder decided that now might be a good time for a interrogation.

"What's your name?" Sara asked as she let the man know that the gun as still on him.

"What are you doing hiding in the dark? Let alone in my house?" The man ask trying to gain the upper hand, anger evident in his voice, and the effortless attempts to push away from the counter.

"So you would be Kevin Westin. Why are you sneaking in your own house at 3:00 o'clock in the morning?" Sara successfully shoving back against the counter with a bit more force. "Don't move!" She repeated.

Sara could feel his anger rise.

"Stupid bitch!...." Wisten kept mumbling over and over through clenched teeth. "You wave that gun of yours at me again and I'll give you a reason to use it."

Sara suddenly had second thoughts about her interrogation and opted just to stay quite while he continued his rants.

Though she nearing her breaking point to use his anger against him and get him talking.

Finally, her knight and shinning officer came rushing in with gun drawn and flash light pointed at the mans face.

"Sidle! Are you okay?" Barker hoping that there was no damage.

"Yeah, can you cuff him please...." Directing her attention at Mr. Westin now, "my friend Brass is going to want to talk to you."

"Screw you!" Westin spat out. while being dragged from the house.

Sara finally let her arms relax.

By the time Officer Barker was hauling Westin off the front porch two more cruisers had pulled up.

Now Sara had a new crime scene and new evidence to gather.

While Barker drove Westin back to the station he called ahead letting Brass know that Kevin Westin was in custody.

"Sidle huh? She was a fire cracker. She would go slow I'd imagine....." Westin rambled.

"Hey! Quite back there!" Barker shouted.

".... She'd fight for ever last breath....." Westin went on.

Brass was waiting outside when Barker entered the PD parking lot.

Barker pulled to a stop and stepped out of the car.

By the look on Brass' face he had already caught 'that wind'.

"Look Brass... I, I didn't know... I'm I..." Barker stumbled over words.

Brass just held up his hand by mean to stop the rambling.

"You and I will have a chat later." Brass delivered in monotone.

"Look, You should know that while on the way over here, Westin wouldn't stop making threats toward CSI Sidle." If Barker was scared of Brass before, he didn't know what to think now.

The threats to Sara didn't stop at the interrogation room.

Brass experiencing them first hand and Grissom Listen from the other side of the one way glass.

Grissom's thoughts went to Sara and instantly reached for his phone and called her as he walked to the parking lot.

RING

RING

He now pushed through the PD doors, walking towards his SUV.

RING

"Sidle" Sara answered.

"Sara! It's Grissom. Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little surprised, that's all." There was a moment of silence and then she continued. "Um... I need someone to come here.... I, I'm evidence."

Grissom swallows hard and thought the worst.

"Are, are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Panic evident in Grissom's voice.

"No, no, I just, I had full contact with him. He could have transferred trace evidence from him to me."

Grissom smiled inwardly, being very proud of her at the moment.

"I'll be right there." Grissom almost whispering now as relief washed over him.

**Sorry for the delay. I'm getting the hang of this.... or I'd like to think so. Leave a review PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry a thousand times over. Please enjoy!! Love you all!**

**Present**

"Sara, Eklie wants you to come into the lab tonight. He'll brief you on what we have and go over what we need."

Sara waited a minute, waited for everything to sink in and then looked up at Grissom.

Grissom was worried, there was no doubt about that.

"Okay, I can do that but…. but what are we going to tell the guys?" Sara asked motioning to her baby bump.

The fact that no one on the team knew that Sara was pregnant and that he was obviously the father, had never crossed him mind.

Grissom knew she never let Westin's crass and sometimes graphic words get to her.

He also saw the relentless determination in Sara to put the case to rest.

Sara had made all the pieces had fit and Kevin Westin would go to trial for the murder of his wife, Kelli Westin.

Grissom was more worried about the effect the case could have on Sara.

She was in no condition to put herself through that again.

Grissom was also proud of Sara at this moment.

The woman had no fear.

"Sara, I don't care what the guys will think. I don't care if they are mad, They'll get over it…." Grissom smiled at her and grabbed her hand as he continued, "I want you to be careful. Take it easy when you need it. Eat when you're hungry. I don't want this case to consume you."

Sara nodded her head acknowledging that Grissom was only looking out for the well being of her and the baby.

"Gil, even if I wanted to…… I don't think I could. I do not have the energy for that." Sara could hardly suppress a smile.

Grissom made dinner for Sara and himself as Sara read over the files and picture evidence from the Westin case.

It was only 9:00 pm when Grissom and Sara headed to the lab.

Sara found her way back to the old conference room and got herself comfortable.

Grissom went in search of Eklie.

Sara had once again spread out the case file in chronological order as the case had presented itself months ago.

Soon Grissom returned with Eklie and the three of them got right down to business.

Sara never wanted her pregnancy to be a handicap for her while working.

Her position at the table made her belly go un-noticed.

"Sara, thank you for agreeing to coming back for this case." Eklie stated knowing full well that CSI Sidle had no choice in the matter.

Sara just nodded in response.

"I see you've familiarized yourself with the case. Do you have any questions for me? Eklie asked.

"No. Grissom has given me the information I need to get started. Thank you."

Eklie stood, headed for the door, and started to leave with one last statement.

"I've agreed to let Grissom over-see this case. Just know that it is against lab policy" Eklie never missed the chance to have the last word in.

Grissom gave one good eye roll and seated himself next to Sara and started to walk through the case.

"Okay, so what is missing?" Sara had a 'no nonsense' kind of attitude.

"The shoes you had pulled from underneath in the living room couch that had trace evidence in the traction. Those had placed him in the house that night."

Sara listening while looking over the pictures of the shoes Grissom was speaking of.

"Okay well, I can't go back to the house. There'll be nothing to go back to. All the other evidence I have is circumstantial." Sara stated the facts.

"Well what do you know?" Grissom asked.

"The Westins were having financial problems. Kelli Westin had been out of town for three days attending a conference in Seattle and had only been home approximately two hours according to airline records and co-work Melanie Carr who had given her a ride home that afternoon." Sara provided.

"Kevin Westin was on medication for bipolar disorder." Grissom added.

Grissom remember back to the Kevin Westin interrogation.

Sara gathered and organized her files and picture evidence as she walked through the halls to the interrogation room where Kevin Westin waited for her.

Upon her arrival Grissom placed himself in Sara's path.

"Griss, hey. What are you doing here?" Sara asked

"Sara, I don't want you to go in there. I think it would be best if someone took over this case." Grissom stated trying to sound stern, but the fear evident in his eyes.

Sara immediately run through all the reasons she might be pulled.

'_I'm not emotionally involved with anyone on the case.' _

'_The case has been ongoing less then 15 hours.'_

'_The case is pretty strait forward._

'_This makes no sense.' _Sara thought as she shook her head.

"Giss… I don't understand." Sara was struggling with anger and confusion.

Grissom recognized her inner battle and grabbed her arm, leading her to a quite place.

"Sara, the man has made threats toward you."

Sara remembering back to the few moments in the kitchen and just thought Grissom was over reacting.

"Grissom, I promise this is nothing I can't handle. Westin just killed his wife and had been caught, it's not the fist time a suspect has taken some frustration out on me." Sara finished nearly laughing it off.

"Sara I don't think you understand, this is not just your average frustrated murderer. I think, and Brass agrees with me, that Westin should see a psychiatrist. Something's not right with him."

"True, there is nothing right about killing another human." Sara defended.

Sara thought about her options and what it would take to avoid trouble.

"Grissom, I will agree to having a psychiatrist talk to Westin if it'll make you happy, but the case is still mine. There is no point in pulling me, Westin is guilty, I have everything I need to prove that. His words can't change anything."

Grissom dropped his head in defeat, silently agreeing.

Now Sara joined Grissom on one side of the two-way glass and watched as Dr. John Belkin evaluated Kevin Westin.

Hours later Grissom and Sara met Dr. Belkin in the conference room.

Now Sara understood Grissom's discomfort.

Westin had gone from being remorseful about what happened to his wife to taking comfort in violating Sara.

The episode that took place in his kitchen had played out somewhat differently then what Sara had remembered.

Dr. Belkin explained that he not only had a severe diagnosis of bipolar disorder he was depressive and very stressed out.

"As well as not receiving a refill on his medication for the previous two months." Grissom now reading aloud from Westin's medical history.

"Kevin Westin was paranoid. That he would loose his job.

His wife was cheating on him and that his wife was hiding money from him." Dr. Beklin added.

"Upon Kelli Westins return, Kevin Westin must've confronted her." Sara guessed.

"Unfortunately his blood alcohol level was a factor and Kevin Westin had lost control with logic and reason." Grissom stated.

Sara went on, "back round checks provided information that Kevin Westin had been sexually abused as a child."

Dr. Beklin nodding to the new information, "while that won't justify his actions, it explained how he got to this point.

**Okay, Let me know!! Good, Bad or really ugly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry, I know that I am jumping around a lot from past to present……. I try to make it clear, but I sometime just get caught up in the writing!! Oh and the psychiatrist's name is Belkin. I was listening to the classical music channel while writing this and his name popped up on the screen! Not to be confused with Beklin.

**PRESENT**

Grissom and Sara had been hard at work, never even noticing the time flying by until Nick spotted Grissom and Sara on his way to the locker room and rushed over to greet Sara.

"Sar!!" opened his arms to give her a hug. "How have you been? "

Sara remained in her seat still trying to conceal her pregnancy.

Nick had ben so excited to see her, he never broke eye contact.

"I'm good! How are you? How is everyone?" Sara replied.

Before the conversation went on any longer, Grissom interrupted.

"Nick, why don't you round everyone up and tell them that I'll be handing out assignments in here instead of the break room."

"Sure boss, I'll be back in a few." Nick turned his attention back to Sara, "I'll be back for you later." With a wink, he was gone.

"Sara, I know we never talked about how we would tell everyone, but I think now would be a good time." Grissom studied her face for a moment and continued. "If we want there help on the case and….."

By now Sara understood what he was getting at.

While she was still unprepared for situation she knew he was right.

"You don't have to explain, I know your right. Do you want to talk or should I?" Sara asked.

Before Grissom got the chance to answer, everyone was filing in.

Everyone was more excited to see Sara then to worry about why they were all in the conference room.

One by one, each member of the team hugged Sara and express joy and excitement about her coming back.

Even if it was just for the one case.

"Everyone, please take a seat, I'll hand out assignments, but need to speak with you all first." Grissom announced.

"As you know, the case that Sara worked on over a year ago is being re-investigated. There was some sloppy handling of the evidence and now some of it is gone. The lead Suspect in the investigation, Kevin Westin, was giving his walking papers, but will remain on probation until we can re-file charges on him."

Grissom took a few moments to look around the room and then looked at Sara.

In his own communication with Sara, asking if she was ready for this, She nodded and he started speaking again.

"We have one obstacle that we will need all of your help and support to over come, Sara is six months pregnant." Grissom stated.

"What? Six months and your just telling us now?" Catherine asked.

Now it was Sara's turn to answer.

"When we found out I was pregnant, I was considered a 'high risk' pregnancy. I was so afraid I didn't want to tell anyone. After we knew we were in the clear, you guys were all so busy and I still felt so guilty about leaving the way I did. So I'm sorry, I never ment to let so much time go by…."

Sara lost her words and they were replaced with tears.

Grissom hand much like he did when she told him she was pregnant.

Nick was the first to speak up, "It's okay Sara, we understand."

Nick looked around the room to make sure that he was speaking correctly on everyone's behalf.

He was greeted with nods and smiles.

"Thank you……. These damn hormones, I can't keep them under control." Sara cracked a smile.

"Last week I started crying when I saw telephone commercial. It was so lame." This time Sara could hardly finish her sentence without laughing.

"No way." Warrick spoke up. "Our Sara Stubborn ass Sidle is crying over a commercial…. I don't believe it. Where is Sara Sidle and what have you done with her?"

Now everyone broke out in laughter.

"Do you know the sex?" Catherine asked.

Grissom and Sara shared a glace and then Sara spoke up.

"We are having a baby boy." Sara replied not even trying to hide her excitement.

"Any names picked out?" Greg inquired.

"Grissom wanted to name him Gregory." Sara joked.

"Really?"

Sara now laughing freely, "No Greg, sorry. Benjamine Stanly. Benjamine after Grissom's father and Stanly after my grandpa." Sara stated proudly.

"Benjamine Stanly Grissom, that's a strong name." Nick repeating the name aloud. "We can call him 'Ben', right?'

"That's what people called my dad, and I'm sure that's what Sara and I will call him."

After a few minutes of jokes and plans for everyone to meet up breakfast, it was back to the drawing board.

"Nick and Greg, I want you to go over all the interview tapes. There are a lot of them. Neighbors, Kelli Westins co-workers, and a few others. Warrick, I want you to go through the evidence. We need some fresh eyes. Catherine, as I understand it, you are still working on a case?" Grissom asked

"Yes." Catherine replied.

"Okay, let me know how it's coming along, and if your need an extra hand take Nick." Grissom offered.

With that, everyone was off and running.

While Sara was deep in thought she suddenly felt the baby moving.

"Gil, the baby is awake, feel."

Sara grabbed Grissom's hand and placed where the kick boxing was taking place.

"He must be all worked up because I got so worked up." Grissom just smiled.

"I'm excited." Grissom admitted.

"Me to, I'm so excited me meet him."

Grissom and Sara never wanted to miss anything when it came to their son's life.

So they took there time enjoying the little things about pregnancy.

**BAM!! And another chapter's up!! Enjoy, it's a little shorter, but still worth a review. Goodnight and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! **


End file.
